


What do we say to the god of death?

by ivanolix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - Book, Canon - TV, Female Protagonist, Gen, Gen Fic, Minor Character Death, POV Female Character, Poison, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She uses a woman's weapon. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do we say to the god of death?

They sat her further down the table than usual. The price, it was implicit, for being of traitor's blood. While singers sang and lordlings laughed at all of his grace's jokes, surrounded by goose and boar and blood pudding, she was to sit away. Far enough so that she could hear and see, but not take part.

Apparently they thought she could still be hurt by that.

The distance was perfect in the end. Sansa rose from her seat, cheeks flushed as she murmured to no one in particular that she needed air. Queen Cersei tossed her a scornful look, but no wolfling could hold the attention of a lioness for long. The revelry carried on. Sansa stumbled, nearly knocked over the man carrying a tumblr of Joffrey's favorite wine, and mumbled her apologies before finally departing.

Outside the stars hid behind thick blankets of clouds. The moon, a bare sliver, failed to shine its light down to earth. When Sansa slipped on her dark cloak, padding away from all people in her silent leather slippers, she could disappear like a shadow.

All King's Landing was on alert, but not for the shadow of a wolf girl. Not yet.

By the time screams arose from the palace, cries for maesters and healers and _anyone_ , Sansa had the hint of a hopeful smile on her face.

By the time Joffrey gurgled his last breath, poisonous wine-colored foam dripping down his chin, she was another shadow on the docks that no one paid mind to.

By the time Cersei called for the guards to track her down, Sansa huddled in the back of a rowboat. No one thought to look to the sea. The sea was not for wolves.

Sansa smiled at last, when all the lights faded away and it was just her and a boatman. She raised a forefinger to her lip, touching the tiny faded scar, and whispered, "Never again, father. Never again, mother. Never again, Lady."

She did not need to reign in King's Landing to be a queen.


End file.
